concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metallica Concerts 1990s
1990: May 11, 1990 Marquee Club, London, England (secret gig, supporting Metal Church) Monsters of Rock 1990 Tour: (supported by Dio, Bonham, and Warrior Soul from May 16-21 unless noted) May 16, 1990 Ijssel Hall, Zwolle, Netherlands May 17, 1990 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany May 19, 1990 Trade Fair Hall, Hanover, Germany May 20, 1990 Groenoord Hall, Leiden, Netherlands May 21, 1990 Paris Omnisports Palace, Paris, France May 23, 1990 Wembley Arena, London, England (supported by Warrior Soul) May 25, 1990 NEC Arena, Birmingham, England (supported by Warrior Soul) May 26, 1990 Scottish Exhibition & Conference Center, Glasgow, Scotland (supported by Warrior Soul) Post-tour: June 29, 1990 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON (supporting Aerosmith) June 30, 1990 Silver Stadium, Rochester, NY (supporting Aerosmith, with The Black Crowes and Warrant (who cancelled)) November 9, 1990 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA (RIP Magazine Party) 1991: August 1-2, 1991 Phoenix Theater, Petaluma, CA Monsters of Rock 1991 Tour: (with AC/DC, Motley Crue, Queensryche, and The Black Crowes unless noted) August 10, 1991 Gentofte Stadium, Gentofte, Denmark August 13, 1991 Silesian Stadium, Chorzow, Poland August 17, 1991 Castle Donington, Donington, England August 22, 1991 NEP Stadium, Budapest, Hungary August 24, 1991 Munich-Reim Racecourse, Munich, Germany August 25, 1991 St. Jakob Stadium, Basel, Switzerland August 27-28, 1991 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany August 30, 1991 Domain Kiewit, Hasselt, Belgium August 31, 1991 Niedersachsen Stadium, Hanover, Germany September 1, 1991 Goffert Stadium, Nijmegen, Netherlands September 5, 1991 Universal Amphitheater, Universal City, CA (MTV Video Music Awards, with C+C Music Factory, Don Henley, LL Cool J, Mariah Carey, Paula Abdul, Poison, Prince, Queensryche, and Van Halen) September 7, 1991 Finthen Airfield, Mainz, Germany September 8, 1991 Weser Ems Hall, Oldenburg, Germany September 11, 1991 Liebenauer Stadium, Graz, Austria September 14, 1991 Lago Arena, Modena, Italy (with AC/DC, Negazione, Queensryche, and The Black Crowes) September 17-18, 1991 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany September 21, 1991 Vincennes Racecourse, Paris, France (with AC/DC, Queensryche, The Black Crowes, Tipsy Wit, and Patrick Rondat) September 22, 1991 Emilie Mayrisch Stadium, Esch-sur-Alzette, Luxembourg (cancelled) September 24, 1991 Olympic Stadium, Barcelona, Spain (with AC/DC, Legion, Motley Crue, Queensryche, and Tesla) September 28, 1991 Tushino Airfield, Moscow, Russia (with AC/DC, E.S.T., Pantera, and The Black Crowes) Post-tour: October 12, 1991 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (Day on the Green, with Queensryche, Faith No More, and Soundgarden) Wherever We May Roam Tour: (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Faith No More from July 17- unless noted) October 29, 1991 Carver Arena, Peoria, IL October 30, 1991 Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI November 1, 1991 L.C. Walker Arena, Muskegon, MI November 2-3, 1991 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI November 5, 1991 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI November 6, 1991 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA November 8, 1991 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN November 9, 1991 Duluth Arena, Duluth, MN November 10, 1991 Five Seasons Center, Cedar Rapids, IA November 12, 1991 Brown County Arena, Green Bay, WI November 14-15, 1991 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON November 17, 1991 Montreal Forum, Montreal, QC November 18, 1991 Ottawa Civic Center, Ottawa, ON November 19, 1991 Quebec Coliseum, Quebec City, QC November 21, 1991 Pittsburgh Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 22, 1991 Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN November 24, 1991 St. Louis Arena, St. Louis, MO November 25, 1991 Allen County Coliseum, Fort Wayne, IN November 27, 1991 Omaha Civic Center, Omaha, NE November 28, 1991 Kemper Arena, Kansas City, MO November 30-December 1, 1991 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH December 3, 1991 Buffalo Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY December 5-7, 1991 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL December 18-20, 1991 Nassau Coliseum, Hempstead, NY December 22-23, 1991 The Centrum, Worcester, MA December 31, 1991 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan (Final Countdown '91, with Europe, Tesla, and Thunder) January 4, 1992 Thomas and Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV January 6-8, 1992 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA January 10-11, 1992 ARCO Arena, Sacramento, CA January 13-14, 1992 San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA January 17, 1992 The Summit, Houston, TX January 18, 1992 UNO Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA January 20, 1992 Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR January 21, 1992 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX January 22, 1992 Hemisfair Arena, San Antonio, TX January 24, 1992 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK January 25, 1992 Expo Square Pavilion, Tulsa, OK January 27, 1992 Frank C. Erwin Jr. Special Events Center, Austin, TX January 28, 1992 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA January 29, 1992 Pyramid Arena, Memphis, TN January 31, 1992 Special Events Center, El Paso, TX February 2, 1992 Tingley Coliseum, Albuquerque, NM February 3, 1992 Lubbock Municipal Coliseum, Lubbock, TX February 4, 1992 Ector County Coliseum, Odessa, TX February 6-8, 1992 McNichols Sports Arena, Denver, CO February 10, 1992 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT February 12-13, 1992 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA February 15, 1992 Selland Arena, Fresno, CA February 16, 1992 Lawlor Events Center, Reno, NV February 25, 1992 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY (Grammy Awards, with Amy Grant, Barbara Streisand, Bonnie Raitt, Paul Simon, L.L. Cool J, Luther Vandross & The Commitments, Mariah Carey, Mary Chapin Carpenter & BeauSoleil, Michael Bolton, Queensryche, and Seal) February 27, 1992 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME February 28, 1992 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY February 29, 1992 Providence Civic Center, Providence, RI March 2, 1992 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH March 4, 1992 SIU Arena, Carbondale, IL March 5, 1992 Champaign Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL March 7, 1992 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN March 8, 1992 Roberts Stadium, Evansville, IN March 9, 1992 Nashville Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN March 11, 1992 Roanoke Civic Center, Roanoke, VA March 12, 1992 UTC Arena, Chattanooga, TN March 14, 1992 Miami Arena, Miami, FL March 15, 1992 Jacksonville Memorial Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL March 16, 1992 Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL March 18, 1992 Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL March 19, 1992 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY March 21, 1992 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC March 22, 1992 Charleston Civic Center, Charleston, WV March 24, 1992 Pensacola Civic Center, Pensacola, FL March 25, 1992 BJCC Arena, Birmingham, AL March 26, 1992 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC March 28-29, 1992 The Omni, Atlanta, GA March 31, 1992 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA April 1-2, 1992 Capital Center, Landover, MD April 4, 1992 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ April 6-7, 1992 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA April 8, 1992 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ April 10, 1992 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA April 12, 1992 Broome County Arena, Binghamton, NY April 13, 1992 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY April 14, 1992 Copps Coliseum, Hamilton, ON April 16, 1992 Hartford Civic Center, Hartford, CT April 20, 1992 Wembley Stadium, London, England (The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert, with Bob Geldof, Brian May & Spike Edney, David Bowie, Def Leppard, Extreme, Gary Cherone & Nuno Bettencourt, Guns 'n' Roses, Queen, and Spinal Tap) May 6, 1992 Beasley Performing Arts Coliseum, Pullman, WA May 7, 1992 BSU Pavilion, Boise, ID May 9-10, 1992 Cow Palace, Daly City, CA May 13, 1992 Rushmore Plaza Civic Center, Rapid City, SD May 14, 1992 Sioux Falls Arena, Sioux Falls, SD May 15, 1992 Bison Sports Arena, Fargo, ND May 17, 1992 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB May 18, 1992 Saskachewan Place, Saskatoon, SK May 19, 1992 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB May 21, 1992 The Saddledome, Calgary, AB May 23 & 25, 1992 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC May 27-28, 1992 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA May 30, 1992 George M. Sullivan Sports Arena, Anchorage, AK June 1-2, 1992 Portland Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR June 4, 1992 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT June 5, 1992 Casper Events Center, Casper, WY June 6, 1992 Yellowstone MetraPark Arena, Billings, MT June 9, 1992 Tucson Convention Center, Tucson, AZ June 10-11, 1992 America West Arena, Phoenix, AZ June 14, 1992 Mobile Civic Center, Mobile, AL June 15, 1992 Pete Maravich Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA June 16, 1992 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS June 19, 1992 Starwood Amphitheater, Nashville, TN (supported by Metal Church) June 20, 1992 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO (supported by Metal Church) June 21, 1992 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS (supported by Metal Church) June 23, 1992 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Metal Church) June 25, 1992 Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC (supported by Metal Church) June 27, 1992 Castle Farms Music Theater, Charlevoix, MI (supported by Metal Church) June 28, 1992 Buckeye Lake Music Center, Thornville, OH (supported by Metal Church) June 30, 1992 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI (Summerfest, with Aaron Tippin, The Arc Angels, Asphalt Ballet, Babylon A.D., Bachman-Turner Overdrive, Bela Fleck & The Flecktones, Bobcat Goldthwait, The BoDeans, Buckwheat Zydeco, Chicago, Chubby Checker, Clint Black, Color Me Badd, Crosby, Stills, & Nash, Danny Gatton, Evangeline, The Four Tops, The Indigo Girls, Jefferson Starship, Jimmy Buffett, Jodeci, John Kay & Steppenwolf, John Mellencamp, Junior Wells, Kathy Troccoli, Kenny Loggins, Keri Leigh & The Blue Devils, Kid 'n' Play, King's X, Koko Taylor & Her Blues Machine, Lillian Axe, The Little River Band, Matthew Sweet, Metal Church, Michael Bolton, The Misfits, Naughty by Nature, Paula Abdul, Pauly Shore, Peter Frampton, Rhino Bucket, Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band, Robert Cray, Rod Piazza & The Mighty Flyers, Roger McGuinn, Roxy Blue, Sass Jordan, Shotgun Messiah, The Steve Miller Band, Sue Foley, T-Ride, The Allman Brothers Band, The Charlatans, The Dynatones, The Kentucky Headhunters, The Marshall Tucker Band, The Neville Brothers, The Robert Cray Band, The Storm, The Temptations, Tom Green, Warren Zevon, Webb Wilder, and XYZ) July 1, 1992 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL (supported by Metal Church) July 3, 1992 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by Metal Church) July 4, 1992 Cayuga County Fairgrounds, Brutus, NY (supported by Metal Church) July 5, 1992 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA (supported by Metal Church) July 17, 1992 Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium, Washington D.C. July 18, 1992 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ July 21, 1992 Pontiac Silverdome, Pontiac, MI July 22, 1992 Hoosier Dome, Indianapolis, IN July 25, 1992 Rich Stadium, Buffalo, NY July 26, 1992 Three Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA July 29, 1992 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ August 8, 1992 Olympic Stadium, Montreal, QC August 17, 1992 BC Place Stadium, Vancouver, BC (cancelled due to James Hetfield pyrotechnics accident) August 25, 1992 Phoenix International Raceway, Phoenix, AZ August 27, 1992 Aggie Memorial Stadium, Las Cruces, NM August 29, 1992 Louisiana Superdome, New Orleans, LA August 31, 1992 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA September 2, 1992 Citrus Bowl, Orlando, FL September 4, 1992 Astrodome, Houston, TX September 5, 1992 Texas Stadium, Dallas, TX September 7, 1992 Williams-Brice Stadium, Columbia, SC September 11, 1992 Foxboro Stadium, Foxborough, MA September 13, 1992 CNE Stadium, Toronto, ON September 15, 1992 Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome, Minneapolis, MN September 17, 1992 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Body Count) September 19, 1992 Mile High Stadium, Denver, CO (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Body Count) September 24, 1992 Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum, Oakland, CA (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Body Count) September 27, 1992 Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Motorhead) September 30, 1992 Jack Murphy Stadium, San Diego, CA (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Body Count) October 3, 1992 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Motorhead) October 6, 1992 King County Domed Stadium, Seattle, WA (supporting Guns 'N' Roses, with Body Count and Faith No More) October 22, 1992 Flanders Expo, Ghent, Belgium October 24-25, 1992 Wembley Arena, London, England October 27, 1992 SECC Hall 4, Glasgow, Scotland October 28, 1992 Whitley Bay Ice Rink, Whitley Bay, England October 30, 1992 Point Theater, Dublin, Ireland November 1, 1992 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, England November 3, 1992 GMEX Center, Manchester, England November 4-5, 1992 NEC Arena, Birmingham, England November 7-8, 1992 Ahoy Sports Palace, Rotterdam, Netherlands November 10, 1992 Paris Omnisports Palace, Paris, France November 12, 1992 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, Spain November 13, 1992 Anoeta Velodrome, San Sebastian, Spain November 16, 1992 Marino Ice Rink, Rome, Italy November 17, 1992 PalaTrussardi, Milan, Italy November 18, 1992 Zurich Indoor Stadium, Zurich, Switzerland November 20, 1992 Weiner Stadthalle Hall D, Vienna, Austria November 22, 1992 Olympia Hall, Munich, Germany November 23, 1992 Hans Martin Schleyer Hall, Stuttgart, Germany November 24, 1992 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany November 26, 1992 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany November 27 & 29, 1992 Frankenhalle, Nuremberg, Germany November 30, 1992 Maimarkthalle, Mannheim, Germany December 1, 1992 Hans Martin Schleyer Hall, Stuttgart, Germany December 3, 1992 Ostseehalle, Kiel, Germany December 5, 1992 Deutschland Hall, Berlin, Germany December 7, 1992 Brabant Hall, 's-Hertogenbosch, Netherlands December 9-10, 1992 Copenhagen Forum, Copenhagen, Denmark December 12, 1992 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden December 14, 1992 Oslo Spektrum, Oslo, Norway December 16, 1992 Helsinki Ice Hall, Helsinki, Finland December 18, 1992 Globe Arena, Stockholm, Sweden Nowhere Else to Roam Tour: January 22, 1993 Wings Stadium, Kalamazoo, MI January 23, 1993 John F. Savage Hall, Toledo, OH January 25, 1993 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (American Music Awards, with Michael Jackson and Stephen Stills) January 26, 1993 Hersheypark Arena, Derry, PA January 28, 1993 Carver-Hawkeye Arena, Iowa City, IA January 29, 1993 La Crosse Center, La Crosse, WI January 31, 1993 Rockford Metro Center, Rockford, IL February 1, 1993 Wendler Arena, Saginaw, MI February 2, 1993 Ervin J. Nutter Center, Fairborn, OH February 4, 1993 Freedom Hall, Johnson City, TN February 5, 1993 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY February 6, 1993 Greenville Memorial Auditorium, Greenville, SC February 9, 1993 Moncton Coliseum, Moncton, NB February 10, 1993 Halifax Metro Center, Halifax, NS February 12-13, 1993 Montreal Forum, Montreal, QC February 15, 1993 Mullins Center, Amherst, MA February 17, 1993 North Charleston Coliseum, Charleston, SC February 19, 1993 Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL February 20, 1993 Lee Civic Center, Fort Myers, FL February 21, 1993 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL February 25-27 & March 1-2, 1993 Mexico City Sports Palace, Mexico City, Mexico March 12-13, 1993 Neil S. Blaisdell Arena, Honolulu, HI March 16-17, 1993 Yoyogi Olympic Pool, Tokyo, Japan March 18, 1993 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, Japan March 21, 1993 Fukuoka Sun Palace, Fukuoka, Japan March 22, 1993 Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan March 23, 1993 Century Hall, Nagoya, Japan March 26, 1993 Mt. Smart Supertop, Auckland, New Zealand March 27, 1993 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (supported by Kyuss) March 29, 1993 Brisbane Entertainment Center, Brisbane, Australia (supported by Kyuss) March 31-April 1, 1993 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (supported by Kyuss) April 3-4, 1993 Center Court, Melbourne, Australia (supported by Kyuss) April 5, 1993 Adelaide Entertainment Center, Adelaide, Australia (supported by Kyuss) April 7-8, 1993 Perth Entertainment Center, Perth, Australia (supported by Kyuss) April 10-11, 1993 Lebak Bulus Stadium, Jakarta, Indonesia April 13, 1993 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore April 15, 1993 Thai Japanese Youth Center, Bangkok, Thailand April 17, 1993 University Life Stadium, Manila, Phillippines April 29, 1993 Hiram Bithorn Stadium, San Juan, Puerto Rico (cancelled due to heavy storms) May 1-2, 1993 Palestra Italy Stadium, Sao Paulo, Brazil May 4, 1993 National Stadium Velodrome, Santiago, Chile May 7-8, 1993 Jose Amalfitani Stadium, Buenos Aires, Argentina May 19, 1993 Niedersachen Stadium, Hanover, Germany (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) May 20, 1993 Rhein Stadium, Dusseldorf, Germany (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) May 22, 1993 May Market Area, Mannheim, Germany (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) May 23, 1993 Zeppelin Field, Nuremberg, Germany (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) May 24, 1993 Boby Stadium, Brno, Czech Republic (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) May 26, 1993 Waldbuhne, Berlin, Germany (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) May 28, 1993 Gentofte Stadium, Gentofte, Denmark (supported by The Cult, Suicidal Tendencies, and Mercyful Fate) May 30, 1993 Stockholm Olympic Stadium, Stockholm, Sweden (supported by Alice in Chains (cancelled), Suicidal Tendencies, and The Electric Boys) June 1, 1993 Oulunkyla Sports Park, Helsinki, Finland (supported by Suicidal Tendencies) June 5, 1993 Milton Keynes National Bowl, Milton Keynes, England (supported by Megadeth, Alice in Chains (cancelled), The Almighty, and Diamond Head) June 8, 1993 ASK Inter Slovnaft Bratislava Stadium, Bratislava, Slovakia (Monsters of Rock For the World for Children Foundation, with The Cult, Alice in Chains (cancelled), and Megadeth) June 9, 1993 MTK Stadium, Budapest, Hungary (supported by The Cult, Alice in Chains (cancelled), and Megadeth) June 12, 1993 Feyenoord Stadium, Rotterdam, Netherlands (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) June 13, 1993 Hippodrome de Vincennes, Paris, FRA (supported by The Cult, Suicidal Tendencies & Alice In Chains (cancelled)) June 16, 1993 Jose Alvalade Stadium, Lisbon, Portugal (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) June 18, 1993 Rayo Vallecano Stadium, Madrid, Spain (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) June 20, 1993 St. Jakob Stadium, Basel, Switzerland (supported by The Cult and Suicidal Tendencies) June 22, 1993 Delle Alpi Stadium, Turin, Italy (supported by Megadeth, The Cult, and Suicidal Tendencies) June 25, 1993 Besiktas Inonu Stadium, Istanbul, Turkey (supported by The Cult) June 26, 1993 Weiner Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria (supported by The Cult) June 27, 1993 Nea Smyrni Stadium, Athens, Greece (supported by The Cult) June 30, 1993 Hayarkon Park, Tel Aviv, Israel July 3, 1993 Achiel Eckloo Rock Meadows, Torhout, Belgium (Rock Torhout, with Faith No More, Lenny Kravitz, The Levellers, Neil Young & Booker T & The MG's, Sonic Youth, Sugar, The Black Crowes, The Levelers, and The Tragically Hip) July 4, 1993 Werchter Festival Park, Rotselaar, Belgium (Rock Werchter, with Faith No More, Lenny Kravitz, The Levellers, Neil Young & Booker T & The MG's, Sonic Youth, Sugar, The Black Crowes, The Levelers, and The Tragically Hip) Shit Hits the Sheds Tour: (supported by Danzig and Suicidal Tendencies from May 30-July 3 unless noted, and Alice in Chains (cancelled), Candlebox, Fight, and Suicidal Tendencies from July 17-August 21, unless noted) May 30, 1994 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Darien, NY June 1, 1994 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ June 3, 1994 Quebec Racecourse, Quebec City, QC June 4, 1994 Molson Park, Barrie, ON June 5, 1994 New York State Fairgrounds, Syracuse, NY June 7, 1994 Allentown Fairgrounds, Allentown, PA June 8, 1994 Jones Beach Amphitheater, Hempstead, NY June 10, 1994 Champlain Valley Expo, Essex, VT June 11, 1994 Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Boston, MA June 12, 1994 Cheshire Fairgrounds, Swanzey, NH June 14, 1994 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA June 15, 1994 Williams Groove, Mechanicsburg, PA June 17, 1994 Orange County Fairgrounds, Middletown, NY June 18, 1994 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH June 19, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH June 21-22, 1994 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI June 24, 1994 Ionia Fairgrounds, Ionia, MI June 25, 1994 Iowa State Fairgrounds, Des Moines, IA June 26, 1994 River's Edge Park, Somerset, WI June 28, 1994 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO June 29, 1994 Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH July 1, 1994 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI July 2, 1994 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 3, 1994 World Music Theater, Chicago, IL July 17, 1994 Thunderbird Stadium, Vancouver, BC July 19, 1994 Seattle Memorial Stadium, Seattle, WA July 20, 1994 Portland Meadows, Portland, OR July 22, 1994 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA July 23, 1994 Cal Expo Amphitheater, Sacramento, CA July 24, 1994 Blockbuster Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA July 26, 1994 Velodrome Field, Dominguez Hills, CA July 27, 1994 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ July 29, 1994 Park West, Park City, UT July 30, 1994 Sam Boyd Silver Bowl, Las Vegas, NV July 31, 1994 Brown Field Municipal Airport, San Diego, CA August 2, 1994 UNM Football Stadium, Albuquerque, NM August 3, 1994 Fiddler's Green Amphitheater, Greenwood Village, CO August 5, 1994 Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX August 6, 1994 South Park Meadows, Austin, TX August 7, 1994 Houston Raceway Park, Baytown, TX August 9, 1994 Oklahoma State Fairgrounds, Oklahoma City, OK August 10, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS August 12, 1994 Star Lake Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA August 13, 1994 Winston Farm, Saugerties, NY (Woodstock '94, with Aerosmith, Alice in Chains, The Allman Brothers Band, Arrested Development, The Band, Blind Melon, Johnny Cash, Jimmy Cliff's All-Star Reggae Jam featuring Rita Marley & Shabba Kanko, Joe Cocker, The Cranberries, Crosby, Stills, & Nash, Cypress Hill, Bob Dylan, Melissa Etheridge, Green Day, Yossou N'Dour, The Neville Brothers, Nine Inch Nails, Porno for Pyros, Primus, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Rollins Band, Salt-N-Pepa, Santana, The Spin Doctors, Traffic, Peter Gabriel, Candlebox, Live, Sheryl Crow, The Violent Femmes, Collective Soul, Paul Rodgers featuring Slash, Jason Becham, Neil Schon, & Andy Fraser, Blues Traveller, and Jackyl) August 14, 1994 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD August 16, 1994 Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC August 17, 1994 Starwood Amphitheater, Nashville, TN August 19, 1994 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA August 20, 1994 Florida State Fairgrounds, Tampa, FL August 21, 1994 Bicentennial Park, Miami, FL 1995 Metallica "Escape From The Studio" 1995 23/08/95 London, England Astoria II (secret gig) 26/08/95 Donington, England Donington Park 03/09/95 Tuktoyaktuk, Canada Yukon Territory 13/12/95 Sausalito, California The Plant Studios 14/12/95 Los Angeles, California Wiskey A Go-Go 1996 Metallica "Truckload and Fan Club shows" 1996 04/06/96 San Jose California ? 04/06/96 Sacremento California ? 09/06/96 San Francisco California Slims Club 10/06/96 San Francisco California Slims Club 23/06/96 Toronto Ontario The Phoenix 24/06/96 Aberdeen Washington Louie's Bar Metallica "Lollapalooza" 1996 27/06/96 Kansas City, Missouri Longview Lake 28/06/96 Des Moines, Iowa State Fairgrounds 30/06/96 Rockford, Illinois Winnabago County Fairgrounds 02/07/96 Indianapolis, Indiana Deer Creek Field 03/07/96 Columbus, Ohio Buckeye Lake 05/07/96 Barrie, Ontario Molson Park 07/07/96 Quebec City, Quebec Hippodrome 09/07/96 Pownal, Vermont Green Mountain Fairgrounds 10/07/96 New York, New York Randall's Island 11/07/96 New York, New York Randall's Island 13/07/96 Syracuse, New York NY State Fairgrounds 16/07/96 Charles Town, West Virginia Charles Town Raceway 18/07/96 West Palm Beach, Florida Southern Florida Fairgrounds 20/07/96 Rockingham, North Carolina Rockingham Dragway 21/07/96 Knoxville, Tennessee The Forks of the River 23/07/96 New Orleans, Louisiana Tad Gromley Stadium 25/07/96 Ferris, Texas Old Fort Dallas 27/07/96 Phoenix, Arizona Compton Terrace 30/07/96 George, Washington The Gorge 02/08/96 San Jose, California Spartan Stadium 03/08/96 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows 04/08/96 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows Metallica Tour "Poor Touring Me Europe" 1996 06/09/96 Vienna, Austria Stadthalle 08/09/96 Katowice, Poland Spodek 09/09/96 Prague, Czech Republic Sports Hall 11/09/96 Berlin, Germany Deutschlandhalle 12/09/96 Kiel, Germany Ostseehalle 14/09/96 Gent, Belgium Flanders Expo 15/09/96 Paris, France Bercy 16/09/96 Paris, France Bercy 18/09/96 San Sebastian, Spain Velodrome 20/09/96 Lisbon, Portugal Restelo Stadium 22/09/96 Madrid, Spain La Peineta Stadium 23/09/96 Barcelona, Spain Palau Sant Jordi 26/09/96 Rome, Italy Palaeur 28/09/96 Milan, Italy Forum 29/09/96 Turin, Italy Palastampa 30/09/96 Milan, Italy Palavobis 02/10/96 Marseille, France Le Dome 03/10/96 Lyon, France Hall Tony Garnier 05/10/96 Birmingham, England NEC 06/10/96 Birmingham, England NEC 07/10/96 Newcastle, England Arena 09/10/96 Dublin, Ireland The Point 10/10/96 Glasgow, Scotland Barrowland 12/10/96 London, England Earls Court 14/10/96 Cardiff, Wales Arena 15/10/96 Manchester, England NYNEX Arena 16/10/96 Sheffield, England Arena 18/10/96 Hamburg, Germany Sporthalle 19/10/96 Hamburg, Germany Sporthalle 21/10/96 Dortmund, Germany Westfalenhalle 22/10/96 Berlin, Germany Deutschlandhalle 23/10/96 Leipzig, Germany Messehalle 25/10/96 Mannheim, Germany Maimarkthalle 26/10/96 Munich, Germany Olympiahalle 04/11/96 Frankfurt, Germany Festhalle 05/11/96 Oldenburg, Germany Weser-Ims-Halle 07/11/96 Zurich, Germany Hallenstadion 08/11/96 Stuttgart, Germany Schleyerhalle 09/11/96 Nuremberg, Germany Frankenhalle 11/11/96 Bielefeld, Germany Seidenstickereihalle 12/11/96 Utrecht, Holland Prins Van Oranjehal 13/11/96 London, England TV show 14/11/96 London, England MTV 15/11/96 Stockholm, Sweden The Globe 16/11/96 Stockholm, Sweden The Globe 18/11/96 Helsinki, Finland Icehall 19/11/96 Helsinki, Finland Icehall 21/11/96 Gothenburg, Sweden Scandinavium 23/11/96 Oslo, Norway Spektrum 24/11/96 Oslo, Norway Spectrum 26/11/96 Copenhagen, Denmark Forum 27/11/96 Copenhagen, Denmark Forum Metallica "Poor Touring Me U.S.A." 1996/1997 19/12/96 Fresno, California Selland 20/12/96 Los Angeles, California LA Forum 21/12/96 Los Angeles, California LA Forum 29/12/96 Sacramento, California Arco Arena 30/12/96 San Francisco, California Cow Palace 31/12/96 San Jose, California SJ Arena 1997 02/01/97 Salt Lake City, Utah Delta Center 04/01/97 Phoenix, Arizona America West Arena 05/01/97 Phoenix, Arizona America West Arena 06/01/97 Las Cruces, New Mexico Pan Am Center 08/01/97 Albuquerque, New Mexico Tingley Coliseum 10/01/97 Las Vegas, Nevada Thomas & Mack Center 11/01/97 San Diego, California Sports Arena 24/01/97 Denver, Colorado McNichols Sports Arena 25/01/97 Denver, Colorado McNichols Sports Arena 28/01/97 Ames, Iowa Iowa State Center 29/01/97 Minneapolis, Minnesota Target Center 31/01/97 Kansas City, Kansas Kemper Arena 01/02/97 Memphis, Tennessee The Pyramid 02/02/97 Louisville, Kentucky Freedom Hall 04/02/97 St. Louis, Missouri Kiel Center 05/02/97 Moline, Illinois The Mark of the Quad Cities 07/02/97 Chicago, Illinois Rosemont Horizon Arena 08/02/97 Chicago, Illinois Rosemont Horizon Arena 09/02/97 Chicago, Illinois Rosemont Horizon Arena 11/02/97 Fargo, North Dakota Fargo Dome 12/02/97 Winnipeg, Manitoba Winnipeg Arena 14/02/97 Milwaukee, Wisconsin Bradley Center 15/02/97 Grand Rapids, Michigan Van Andel Arena 16/02/97 Indianapolis, Indiana Market Square Arena 18/02/97 Cleveland, Ohio Gund Arena 19/02/97 Cleveland, Ohio Odeon Concert Club 19/02/97 Cleveland, Ohio Gund Arena 22/02/97 Detroit, Michigan Palace of Auburn Hills 23/02/97 Detroit, Michigan Palace of Auburn Hills 24/02/97 Hamilton, Ontario Copps Coliseum 26/02/97 Roanoke, Virginia Civic Center 28/02/97 Uniondale, New York Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum 01/03/97 Worcester, Minnesota The Centrum 02/03/97 University Park, Pennsylvania Bryce Jordan Center 04/03/97 Boston, Massachussets Fleet Center 05/03/97 Boston, Massachussets Fleet Center 07/03/97 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Corestates Center 08/03/97 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Corestates Center 10/03/97 New York, New York Madison Square Garden 11/03/97 New York, New York Madison Square Garden 25/03/97 Buffalo, New York Marine Midland Arena 26/03/97 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Pittsburgh Civic Arena 28/03/97 Montreal, Quebec Molson Center 29/03/97 Quebec City, Quebec Quebec Colisee Arena 30/03/97 Ottawa Corel Center 01/04/97 East Rutherford, New Jersey Continental Airlines Arena 02/04/97 Hampton, Virginia Hampton Coliseum 04/04/97 Hartford, Connecticut Civic Center Arena 05/04/97 Providence, Rhode Island Providence Civic Arena 06/04/97 Albany, New York Pepsi Arena 08/04/97 Landover, Maryland US Air Arena 09/04/97 Landover, Maryland US Air Arena 11/04/97 Charlotte, North Carolina Charlotte Coliseum 12/04/97 Greensboro, North Carolina Greensboro Coliseum 14/04/97 Nashville, Tennessee Nashville Arena 15/04/97 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverfront Coliseum 16/04/97 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverfront Coliseum 18/04/97 Tampa, Florida Tampa Bay Ice Palace 19/04/97 Miami, Florida Miami Arena 20/04/97 Orlando, Florida Orlando Arena 22/04/97 Atlanta, Georgia The Omni 23/04/97 Atlanta, Georgia The Omni 25/04/97 Biloxi, Mississippi Mississippi Coastal Coliseum 26/04/97 Lafayette, Louisiana Cajun Dome 28/04/97 Houston, Texas The Summit 29/04/97 San Antonio, Texas Alamo Dome 30/04/97 Austin, Texas Frank Erwin Special Events Center 09/05/97 Fort Worth, Texas Tarrant County Convention Center 10/05/97 Fort Worth, Texas Tarrant County Convention Center 11/05/97 Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Myriad Arena 14/05/97 Reno, Nevada Lawlor Events Center 15/05/97 Boise, Idaho Boise State University Pavilion 16/05/97 Spokane, Washington Spokane Arena 18/05/97 Portland, Oregon Rose Garden 20/05/97 Seattle, Washington Key Arena 23/05/97 Vancouver, BC GM Place 24/05/97 Vancouver, BC GM Place 26/05/97 Saskatchewan, Canada Saskatchewan Place 27/05/97 Calgary, Canada Saddle Dome 28/05/97 Edmonton, Canada Edmonton Coliseum Metallica "Blitzkrieg 97" 22/08/97 Hasselt, Belgium Pukkelpop Festival 23/08/97 Stuttgart, Germany Blind Man's Ball 24/08/97 Reading, England Reading Festival Metallica "Re-Load Promo Tour" 1997 18/10/97 San Francisco, California Shoreline Theater 19/10/97 San Francisco, California Shoreline Theater 11/11/97 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Parking Lot 13/11/97 London, England Top of the Pops 13/11/97 London, England Ministry of Sound 14/11/97 London, England TFI Friday 14/11/97 London, England Virgin Radio 15/11/97 Hamburg, Germany Docks 16/11/97 Stockholm, Sweden Bryggeriet 17/11/97 Copenhagen, Denmark Grey Hall 18/11/97 Paris, France TV show 18/11/97 Paris, France Elysee Montmartre 06/12/97 N. Y. City, New York Saturday Night Live 08/12/97 Las Vegas, Nevada Billboard Music Awards 18/12/97 San Jose, California Radio Show 1998 Metallica "Poor Re-Touring Me - Pacific Rim" Tour 1998 21/03/98 Bay Area, California MTV 02/04/98 Newcastle, AUS Entertainment Centre 03/04/98 Sydney, AUS Entertainment Centre 04/04/98 Sydney, AUS Entertainment Centre 06/04/98 Melbourne, AUS Melbourne Park 07/04/98 Melbourne, AUS Recovery TV-Show 07/04/98 Melbourne, AUS Melbourne Park 09/04/98 Adelaide, AUS Entertainment Centre 11/04/98 Perth, AUS Entertainment Centre 12/04/98 Perth, AUS Entertainment Centre 17/04/98 Wellington, NZ QWEC 18/04/98 Auckland, NZ The Supertop 20/04/98 Brisbane, AUS Entertainment Centre 24/04/98 Seoul, Korea Olympic Gymnasium 25/04/98 Seoul, Korea Olympic Gymnasium 27/04/98 Yokohama, Japan Yokohama Arena 29/04/98 Nagoya, Japan Rainbow Hall 30/04/98 Osaka, Japan Castle Hall 02/05/98 Hiroshima, Japan Sun Plaza 03/05/98 Fukuoka, Japan Kokusai Center 06/05/98 Tokyo, Japan Bodukan 07/05/98 Tokyo, Japan Bodukan 08/05/98 Tokyo, Japan Yoyogi Olympic Hall Metallica "Poor Re-Touring Me" American Tour 1998 24/06/98 West Palm, Beach Florida Corel Sky Center 26/06/98 Atlanta, Georgia Lakewood Amphitheater 27/06/98 Charlotte, North Carolina Blockbuster Pavilion 28/06/98 Bristow, Virginia Nissan Pavilion & Stone Ridge 30/06/98 Virginia Beach, Virginia Virginia Beach Pavilion 01/07/98 Columbia, Maryland Merriweather Post Pavilion 03/07/98 Toronto, Ontario Molson Amphitheatre 04/07/98 Columbus, Ohio Polaris Amphitheatre 05/07/98 Pecatonica, Illinois Winnebago County Fairgrounds 07/07/98 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverbend Music Center 08/07/98 Cuyahoga Falls, Ohio Blossom Music Center 10/07/98 Clarkston, Michigan Pine Knob Music Theatre 11/07/98 Clarkston, Michigan Pine Knob Music Theatre 12/07/98 Darien Center, New York Darien Lake Amphitheatre 15/07/98 Camden, New Jersey Block-Sony Entertainment Center 17/07/98 East Rutherford, New Jersey Giants Stadium 18/07/98 Mansfield, Massachusetts Great Woods 19/07/98 Mansfield, Massachusetts Great Woods 21/07/98 Hartford, Connecticut Meadows Music Theatre 22/07/98 Burgettstown, Pennsylvania Star Lake Amphitheatre 24/07/98 Nashville, Tennessee Starwood Amphitheatre 25/07/98 Noblesville, Indiana Deer Creek Music Center 26/07/98 Milwaukee, Wisconsin Marcus Amphitheatre 28/07/98 Maryland Heights, Missouri Riverport Performing Arts Center 29/07/98 Bonner Springs, Kansas Sandstone Amphitheatre 31/07/98 Dallas, Texas Starplex Amphitheatre 01/08/98 San Antonio, Texas Retarna Park Polo Field 02/08/98 Houston, Texas Woodlands Pavilion 28/08/98 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre 30/08/98 Mountain View, California Shoreline Amphitheatre 01/09/98 Sacramento, California Cal Expo 03/09/98 Portland, Oregon Portland Meadows 04/09/98 Vancouver, BC Thunderbird Stadium 05/09/98 Quincy, Washington The Gorge 07/09/98 Ogden, Utah Steward Stadium 08/09/98 Denver, Colorado Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre 11/09/98 Phoenix, Arizona Desert Sky Pavilion 12/09/98 Las Vegas, Nevada Cashman Field 13/09/98 San Diego, California Coors Amphitheatre 18/10/98 Los Angeles, California Playboy Mansion Metallica "Garage Inc Promo Tour" 1998 17/11/98 Toronto, Ontario The Warehouse 19/11/98 Chicago, Illinois Aragon Ballroom 20/11/98 Detroit, Michigan State Theatre 23/11/98 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Electric Factory 24/11/98 New York, New York 1999 Metallica "Poor Re-Touring Me" Tour continued 1999 11/04/99 Honolulu, Hawaii Blaisdell Arena 12/04/99 Honolulu, Hawaii Blaisdell Arena 14/04/99 Anchorage, Alaska Sullivan Arena 21/04/99 San Francisco, California Berkeley Community Theater 1st S&M 22/04/99 San Francisco, California Berkeley Community Theater 2nd S&M 30/04/99 Mexico City, Mexico Foro Sol Metallica "Garage Remains The Same" Tour 1999 02/05/99 Bogotá, Columbia Simon Bolivar Park 04/05/99 Caracas, Venezuela Poliedro 06/05/99 Porto Alegre, Brazil Gigantinho 08/05/99 Sao Paulo, Brazil Anhembi Parking Lot 09/05/99 Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Clube De Regatas Do Flamengo 12/05/99 Santiago, Chile Pista Atletica Del Estadio Nacional 14/05/99 Buenos Aires, Argentina River Plate Stadium 21/05/99 Nurnburg, Germany Rock Im Park 22/05/99 Nurburgring, Germany Rock Am Ring 23/05/99 Eindhoven, Holland Dynamo Open Air Festival 25/05/99 Prague, Czech Republic Athletic Stadium Slavia 26/05/99 Berlin, Germany Waldbühne 28/05/99 Stockholm, Sweden Globen 29/05/99 Oslo, Norway Spektrum 01/06/99 Warsaw, Poland Gwardia Stadium 03/06/99 Budapest, Hungary Margaret Island 05/06/99 Milan, Italy Gods of Metal Festival 07/06/99 Ljubljana, Slovenia Centralni Stadium Bezigrad 09/06/99 Bucharest, Romania National Stadium 11/06/99 Plovdiv, Bulgaria Plovdiv Stadium 12/06/99 Athens, Greece Apollo Stadium 13/06/99 Istanbul, Turkey Ali Sami Yen Stadium 19/06/99 Irvine, California Irvine Meadows 25/06/99 St. Gallen, Switzerland Open Air 26/06/99 Minden, Germany Weserufer 27/06/99 Kiev, Ukraine RockKiev 29/06/99 Tallin, Estonia Tallin Song Festival Grounds 01/07/99 Roskilde, Denmark Roskilde Festival 02/07/99 Turku, Finland Turku Festival 03/07/99 Werchter, Belgium Werchter Festival 05/07/99 Dublin, Ireland The Point 07/07/99 Paris, France Omnisports Bercy 08/07/99 Eurokeennes, France Eurockeennes de Belfort 10/07/99 Milton Keynes, England National Bowl 12/07/99 Barcelona, Spain Paualau St. Jordi 14/07/99 Gijon, Spain Hippodromo Las Mestas 15/07/99 Madrid, Spain Bullring 16/07/99 Lisbon, Portugal Estadio Nacional 18/07/99 Vigo, Spain Parque Do Castrelos 20/07/99 Rishon, Le Zion Israel Ampi Park 24/07/99 Rome, New York Woodstock 3, Griffiss Air Force Base Metallica "Symphony and Metallica" 19/11/99 Berlin, Germany Velodrome 23/11/99 New York, New York Madison Square Garden Metallica "M2K Mini Tour" 1999/2000 08/12/99 Las Vegas, Nevada MGM Grand 28/12/99 Miami, Florida Orange Bowl 29/12/99 St. Petersburg, Florida Tropicana Dome 31/12/99 Detroit, Michigan Pontiac Silverdome